memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer
Several times in early 2364 people and aliens accessed the library computer banks of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to retrieve important data. While researching the symptoms of the polywater intoxication, Data did some research in the library banks of the ship. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Portal 63 of the Tkon Empire scanned the complete computer banks of the ship a short time later. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") Lore went through a massive number of computer files when he was first discovered by the crew of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Datalore") At the end of the year, Data again did some research using the computer banks searching for hints pointing towards a conspiracy in high levels of Starfleet Command. (TNG: "Conspiracy") :Many images seen during those scenes were taken from several FASA manuals and the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology (the illustrations used were done by Rick Sternbach). They mostly depicted star maps but also alien lifeforms and starships, previously known and unknown. Images Starcharts :This image shows an unnamed spiral galaxy. :The galaxy was seen in (TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy".) :This starchart shows Earth commercial and exploration routes in the 2050s and 2060s. Sol is located near the center of the map; the bold lines (commercial routes) lead from there to Epsilon Eridani (upper right) and Alpha Centauri A (lower left). Thinner lines (exploration routes) lead to other stars, like Sirius A, Tau Ceti, 61 Cygni A and Barnard's star. Other stars depicted are Wolf 359, Procyon A and B, Ross 248, Luyten 789-6, Epsilon Indi, Ross 154, Groombridge 34 A and B, Alpha Centauri B and C, Sirius B, 61 Cygni B and Lalande 21185. :''The starchart was taken from page 77 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost" and "Conspiracy". :This starchart shows Federation commercial and exploration routes in the 2090s. The bold lines are commercial routes and the thin lines are "other routes". The text in the upper left corner states that the transport Diana was plundered there. The text in the upper right corner shows the location where the USS Muleskinner was spacejacked. :The starchart was taken from page 95 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This starchart shows Federation exploration routes (dotted lines), close to the rim of Federation space in the 2120s. The text in the upper half of the chart denotes the place where the USS Greyhound encountered an extragalactic probe. :The starchart was taken from page 115 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This starchart shows a part of Federation space in the 2140s. The thin lines show routes of commercial tourist starliners. Located in the upper half are the Jewel Stars. Argelius II is identified in the lower right corner of the starchart. :The starchart was taken from page 133 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This starchart shows a part of Federation space in the 2160s. The circle shows the concussion ring of the supernova of the star Phi Puma by the year 2165. By that year it had reached Bayard's star, denoted by text in the lower right corner. :The starchart was taken from page 151 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology and modified slightly (the lines emanating from the rim of the circle were added). It was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This image shows a starchart. :The starchart was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This image shows a planetary system consisting of five planets and one central star. The second planet in the system has an irregular orbit. :''The planetary system was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This image shows a planetary system consisting of seven planets and one central star. :''The planetary system was seen in TNG: "Datalore". :This image shows a planetary system consisting of one central planet and six orbiting moons. :''The planetary system was seen in TNG: "Conspiracy". :This image shows a planet with several continents. An orbit of the planet is displayed as well. :''The planet was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy". :This image shows parts of the northern hemisphere of a planet with several continents. :''The planet was seen in TNG: "Conspiracy". Starships *[[Excelsior class|''Excelsior-class]] :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy") *[[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] :(TNG: "Datalore") *''Constitution''-class refit :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost" and "Datalore") *Klingon D-7 class :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost" and "Conspiracy") *Type-7 shuttlecraft variety :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy") * Unnamed starship class :Identified in FASA as an Orion ''Wanderer-class V Blockade Runner.'' Lifeforms :This image shows two beetle-like creatures. The accompanying text further states that these were fossils of silicon-based lifeforms that were unearthed by a sandstorm in the year 2021. The creatures were about 3 cm long and their age was estimated at several million years. :The image was taken from page 46 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "The Last Outpost" and "Datalore". :This image shows two alien lifeforms. According to the accompanying text, these aliens were first encountered on the Rigel trading planet in the year 2079. The creature on the left was described as "something like a fuzzy-spiked porcupine, angrily waving his front tentacles". :The image was taken from page 96 of the ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. It was seen in TNG: "The Last Outpost" and "Datalore". :This image shows an alien lifeform. :''The alien was seen in TNG: "The Last Outpost" and "Datalore". :This image shows an alien lifeform, possibly the Great Bird of the Galaxy. :''The alien was seen in TNG: "The Naked Now, "The Last Outpost" and "Conspiracy". Others *The logo of the United Federation of Planets :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost" and "Datalore") *The logo of the Klingon Empire and some Klingonese text :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost" and "Conspiracy") *The Starfleet logo :(TNG: "Conspiracy") *DNA analyses :(TNG: "The Last Outpost" and "Conspiracy") *Several graphs :(TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Datalore" and "Conspiracy")